This proposal is designed to enable 20 young investigators to participate in an international symposium, "Neural Control of Limb Movements," a satellite symposium to be held in Seattle, Washington, July 9-11, 1986, prior to the XXX International Congress of Physiological Sciences, to be held in Vancouver, B.C., Canada. The symposium is designed to facilitate interaction between scientists investigating various "motor" and "premotor" areas of the CNS involved in the control of limb movement. Although conferences are commonly organized around particular anatomical structures (cerebral cortex, cerebellum, basal ganglia, etc.), the focus of this symposium will be the interaction between different CNS structures in generating the neural discharge patterns controlling movements. Participants will also be encouraged to discuss new techniques and promising future directions for motor systems research. The symposium will be held on the campus of the University of Washington, the location of the Regional Primate Research Center at the University of Washington. This location will minimize per diem costs, making attendance less expensive (a consideration for trainees and individuals outside the U.S. who currently face unfavorable exchange rates.) Thus, the support requested will allow young investigators, including M.D.'s pursuing research in motor control, to participate in scientific sessions and small group discussions with international scientists with whom they otherwise could not interact. The modest administrative and supply support requested will reduce the registration fee and insure participation of foreign scientists.